


Grace Of The Angel (Prologue)

by purgatoan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel's POV, Dean's POV, Fluff, M/M, RMS Titanic, Titanic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Two people from completely different worlds and two paths that cross in the middle, on the ship of dreams. How all of it began?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @thing-you-do-with-that-thing's SPN Movie Challenge on Tumblr.
> 
> Beta'd by @envydean on Tumblr (thanks, Jenny!)
> 
> I’d like to thank @padaleckhi on Tumblr for making a post about Destiel Titanic AU, because it inspired me to write this story! Thank you, love <3
> 
> Also, big thanks to @hideyourdemoneyes for helping me figure out how to tie this one with the upcoming Big Bang. You rock, Dean!
> 
> A/N: It’s a prologue to Destiel Titanic AU Big Bang that I started working on. This part is an introduction to the story, told from both Dean and Cas’ POV. Hope you’re gonna like it, everyone! 
> 
> First, we got Castiel’s POV, then Dean’s POV. First time writing from Cas’ POV, you know? Hope I did justice :)

I never thought it would end this way.

It was beyond anything I’d ever imagined and it turned my life upside down, making me question everything I’d previously believed in.

I was sure that that journey would bring me nothing but misery and pain considering I was supposed to get married right after the cruise. Of course, I didn’t have a say in it. It was all arranged behind my back and I was supposed to be just a tool, there would be no love in that marriage, I knew that. They only needed me to be a link between our lack of wealth and the enormous wealth of the family I was supposed to become a part of.

Those few days, however, would be the last breath of fresh air before I would be forever bound to that person I wanted nothing to do with. I wanted to enjoy it as much as I could, even though my heart was breaking into pieces at the mere thought of what was going to happen next.

Why couldn’t they let me wait to find real love?

Preparing for the journey didn’t cost me anything, but a lot of nerves. There was a lot of unnecessary shouting and arguments that were targeted either toward me or people being employed as our home service. They weren’t good enough, they weren’t fast enough, they were too clumsy, they were too stupid to understand what they were being told to do. They seemed to be cursed with every flaw that I could think of, so why hire them and pay them with our slowly but surely shrinking money? It made no sense.

For me, they seemed normal, but I never needed a lot, I wasn’t a demanding person.

I had to leave a lot of belongings behind, mostly materialistic, being able to take with me only those things that I truly cared about. However, I’ve never been sentimental, hence I didn’t care about a lot.

I didn’t care about wealth, expensive clothes, beautiful jewellry that everyone else was so caught up with.

I didn’t care about it at all.

I had no choice, it was this marriage or nothing. I felt like I was trapped with absolutely no way out, and it was true. All of it felt like a ridiculous nightmare that I couldn’t wake up from.

I could speak, but no one would listen to me and take my opinion into consideration.

I could scream, but they would brush it off as being humorous.

I could cry, but they would say it’s unmanly and that I should get myself back together.

I could do absolutely everything, but it would bring me nothing in return.

My family’s life wasn’t so bad, even though we were supposedly almost broke.

With some savings and a clear mind, we would be able to live without anyone’s mercy. We would pull through and I wouldn’t have to marry anyone whom I didn’t love, I would be able to do what I and my heart wanted.

However, I was too afraid to speak up and, like I said, they wouldn’t listen to me anyway.

They’d rather live in borrowed luxury than start working to survive.

They considered working as something shameful, but I thought about it differently.

It was admirable to see people working in order to get money to live, survive, pay for the rent or feed their children. It required lots of determination and strong will, something my family didn’t have. At least, not that I knew of.

There was nothing noble in doing nothing and gathering other people’s wealth, in acting like a leech.They refused to admit that they were acting like this, however. Actually, it seemed like they thought it was the only way to live. To try to take advantage of others without making any effort yourself.

Shameful, wasn’t it?

Using other people in order to not sink under the surface, in order to still thrive, no matter how much it costed those that we used.

If I could, I’d run away and never look back, just to stop being connected with the Novak family, a name that I considered as nothing but disgrace. However, there was nowhere for me to go. I’d end up homeless or worse and, as much as I hated my family and life, I wasn’t brave enough to throw all of it away.

I wasn’t brave enough, but I was lucky enough to meet someone on that ship who found that courage in me and fed it, making it grow at an impossible pace.

I met someone who showed me my worth, making me believe that I wasn’t just a tool, that I was worthy of love and everything else in the world.

I met someone who showed me the adventure, who made my heart race like no one else in the world did.

I met someone who didn’t treat me like a person from a completely different world or like a sack of money, but like a human being that had the right to feel and experience.

I met someone who allowed me to have my own opinion and who valued it deeply, who opened my eyes, letting me see the beauty even in the simplest things.

I met someone who helped me make my own choices that I was later proud of.

I met someone who I fell in love with, despite all the differences and difficulties we’ve faced.

On the Titanic’s virgin cruise I met Dean Winchester and I’ll tell you our story.

* * *

I was a wanderer.

I’ve never stayed in one place for long, being like a feather that’s floating around as the wind moves it.

All I had was my sketchbook, some charcoal and all the clothes I was wearing. Some people would say I had nothing, but I had everything, because I was free.

I didn’t have to do anything, I only did what I wanted and I wouldn’t have it any other way. The only people that I had in my life were those that decided to stick with me, that genuinely wanted my company, not those that were forced to, by social norms or other reasons.

I was happy, being a nomad, going wherever I wanted and whenever I wanted.

It was a blessing, not being bound by anything, being able to do what my heart dictated me to do.

I didn’t have to plan anything in advance, to occupy my mind with mundane problems, like some rich people I met throughout my life. Everything was a random occurrence caused by accidental choices that I made in a blink of an eye, without second guessing anything, trusting my gut.

Everything in my life has happened accidentally, if you were to take a closer look at all the events.

Accidentally, I found myself homeless.

Accidentally, I started my first journey and began to travel all over the world, having nothing by my name.

Accidentally, I found out that I can draw and decided to stay in France, just to practice a bit more.

After all, I didn’t have to go anywhere if I didn’t want to.

Accidentally, I arrived to New Hampshire, not knowing what I was supposed to be doing there or why did I end up there in the first place.

Accidentally, I entered the bar where people were playing poker and, as a good player, I couldn’t pass up an occasion to do so.

Accidentally, I won a third class ticket on Titanic, allowing me and my friend, Benny, to find our way onto the so called “a ship of the dreams”.

We almost missed the departure, but, with some luck, we got on board and that’s how my biggest journey began.

On that ship, I found something I never thought I would, something that I didn’t even know I needed, something I wasn’t even sure existed.

I found love.

Because I met Castiel Novak on that ship and that was the only thing that I would never dare call an accident, because it made me look at my life from completely different angle.

And I wouldn’t dare have it any other way.


End file.
